russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat De Castro is the IBC 13 new President and CEO
7 Apr 2019 at 9:19 pm Katherine Chloe “Kat” De Castro is now the new President and CEO of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13). One of those kids who grew up in the 80s to 90s, IBC 13 is one of the television networks who airs interesting shows from comedy to children shows. Remember this channel airs one of the comedy show on Philippine television, “Sic O’Clock News”. So knowing that the network is being revive again to air show and call the network Kaibigan Network. With her appointment as President and CEO of IBC 13, which will be changed its position from the solid No. 3 to the full-fledged No. 1 as the top-rating network, based on the survey as the winning streak in the ratings game, she plans to revitalize the station and strengthen its online presence on digital platforms. She also plans to air the top-rating news programs that “will focus more on the good things that the government has been doing so far”. It’s a very telling and line-up. IBC 13, under her lead, also started re-airing on the well-loved digital archive TV channel IBC Classics, including “T.O.D.A.S.”, “Sic O’Clock News”, “Hapi House”, “Retro TV”, and “Cooltura”. The re-airing of these ‘80s and ‘90s IBC shows dubbed as the “Ultimate Throwback” on IBC Classics is part of her action plans to regain their public interest. “We were wondering if there’s room for number 1. It seems there is. Its shows are rating,” IBC 13 is one of the top players in the TV industry. With its many hit shows and commercial success, it can be the same level as ABS-CBN and GMA. Apart from these classics on the digital TV channel, these are the top-rating programs of IBC 13 as the undisputed No. 1 TV network that includes “Express Balita”, the No. 1 primetime news program anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento; “Tutok 13”, the No. 1 late-night newscast anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel; “Rapunzel”, a phenomenal primetime fantasy drama series topbilled by Janella Salvador; “Iskul Bukol”, the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano which made a public high school, Diliman High School (with DepEd permit); “Hapi House”, a daily afternoon family sitcom topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao; “Talent ng Bayan”, the Saturday primetime reality talent show hosted by action star Robin Padilla; “APO Tanghali Na!”, the daily noontime show hosted by the musical trio of APO Hiking Society; “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?”, the phenomenal Sunday primetime game show hosted by action star Cesar Montano; “Sarah G. Live”, the Sunday primetime musical variety show hosted by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo; and the top-rating sports programs of IBC 13 that includes the PBA and NBA games Plus, the network will be airing “OOTD: Opisyal of the Day”, a current affairs program that will feature senatorial candidates; and #Cooltura, a travel show that will highlight millennials’ approach to traveling around the country. Moreover, De Castro will be part of the group that oversees the privatization of IBC 13. IBC 13 started as a private company in 1960 and later on sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Governance (PCGG) in 1986 as part of the recovery of ill-gotten wealth. According to De Castro, the current privatization of the now government-owned and -controlled television station which is being supervised by PCOO Office is needed to help add more funds for PTV 4’s upgrade. In a report by PNA, “due diligence is currently being undertaken with the move to privatize the network within the year to provide smooth transition and secure all the stakeholders of the company”. For these Kaibigan stars to be there on top means they have stronger star power and are more popular of course than those from the rival networks. A very enterprising advertiser knows where to invest her money to publicize his product or services. The ranking is based on the take home pay of these celebrities. Intensity of fame counts. De Castro was first appointed by President Rodrigo Duterte as member of the board of directors of IBC-13 in 2018 to serve the unexpired Term of Office of Manolito O. Cruz. Her appointment at IBC-13 came after DOT Sercretary Bernadette Romulo-Puyat ordered her and other DOT top officials to file a courtesy resignation from their post. Kat de Castro is the daughter of former Vice President Noli De Castro and TV Producer Arlerne de Castro. She started her broadcasting career as field reporter of ABS-CBN and later on as host of a travel show and a business magazine show. In 2016 she was appointed by President Duterte as Department of Tourism Undersecretary of Tourism Advocacy and Public Affairs. Furthermore, she was also known to be an active supporter of President Duterte during the 2016 Presidential Election, frequently hosting gatherings for him including the Davao event dubbed as “Du31: One Love, One Nation Thanksgiving Party” held June 4, 2016. De Castro is one of President Duterte’s celebrity supporters who were offered government position upon assuming presidency in 2016. President Duterte’s appointment of many celebrity supporters to government positions regardless of their (lack of) credentials is a manifestation that he is merely paying debt of gratitude for their support since the campaign period – which should not be the case. It is important that the right and qualified people (and not just the administration’s allies), through just process hold these positions to continue upholding our democracy. Program bumpers of IBC 13 before the start of the program: * Express Balita * Tutok 13 * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? * Rapunzel * Iskul Bukol * Hapi House * Sic O’Clock News * T.O.D.A.S. * Love Notes * APO Tanghali Na! * DMZ TV Danze Party * Talent ng Bayan * Sarah G. Live * PBA * NBA * ONE Championship * Express Balita Weekend 'Summer Primetime on RPN this April' :Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday/Friday (6:00PM-11:45PM) :06:00 - E-Extra (Janeena Chan) :06:30 - Ronda 9 (Alex Tinsay, Janeena Chan) :07:30 - Kabarkada Break the Bank (Carlo Lorenzo) :08:30 - Julie Lala (Angela Evangelista) :09:00 - Very Special Love (Miles Ocampo, Kristofer Martin) :09:30 - The Three Sides of Ana (Angelique Boyer as triplets) :10:00 - Riverdale (KJ Apa) (M); Arrow (Stephen Amell) (T); MacGyver (Lucas Till) (W); Survivor: Edge of Extinction (Jeff Probst) (Th); Siren (Eline Powell) (F) :11:00 - One Sound (Jazz Ocampo) :11:00 - Newswatch (Marigold Haber-Dunca, Jay Esteban) :Saturday/Sunday (5:00PM-12:30AM) :05:00 - 2019 MBA Unity Cup: Game 2 (MBA players) :07:00 - Gabi ni Tinsay (Alex Tinsay) (Sat); That's My Date (Aryanna Epperson) (Sun) :07:30 - Boses Tinig Pinoy (Jasmine Curtis-Smith) (Sun) :07:45 - Happy Chie (Chienna Filomeno) (Sat) :08:30 - Gag Kulit (Kamille Filoteo) (Sun) :08:45 - Wattpad Presents (Kelly dela Cruz) (Sat) :09:15 - Donnalyn (Donnalyn Bartolome) (Sun) :10:15 - Newswatch Weekend (Stephanie Ongkiko, Richmond Cruz) :10:45 - Saturday Night Blockbusters; Sunday's Big Event :WATTPAD PRESENTS :Saturday 8:30PM :Forever: A Part of Me (starring Vivoree Esclito and Jarius Aquino) (April 6) :Revenge in Miss Piggy (starring Kelley Day and Tanner Mata) (April 13) :My Geek Girlfriend (staring Ana de Leon and Roy Requejo) (April 27) :SATURDAY NIGHT BLOCKBUSTERS :10:45PM :SUNDAY'S BIG EVENT :10:45PM :Hot Summer Nights (April 7) :Justin Timberlake: Man of the Woods Live in Las Vegas (April 14) :Maroon 5: Red Pill Blues in Manila (April 21) :Ariana Grande: Sweetener Live in Albany (April 28)